goodluckcharliefansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
Teddy (Taylor) R Duncan is the main character in Good Luck Charlie. She is the 2nd oldest of the Duncan kids and the series mainly follows her daily life and the struggles she has as an average American teenage girl. Teddy creates video diaries for her little sister Charlie on a regular basis. In these diaries Teddy gives advice on how to deal with teenage girl problems because by the time Charlie is a teenager, Teddy will have probably moved out. She ends each video diary with the series title and catchphrase, 'Good Luck Charlie'. Teddy is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler and appears in every episode of Good Luck Charlie. Personality Teddy is a fun-loving teenage girl. She is a straight A student and loves to have 'study dates' with her boyfriend Spencer. She has a very caring nature, especially towards her little sister Charlie and her little brother Toby, and is often shown being like a second mother to them. Teddy loves shopping, but is often described by her friend Ivy as unfashionable. She doesn't mind working hard and is determined to get what she wants. Appearance Teddy has long, blonde, curly hair which she wears down most of the time and brown eyes. She usually wears jeans with a loose top or jumper. She is shown to love boots and that is what she mostly wears in lots of different styles. Teddy's look hasn't changed much throughout the series, but in season 3, she seems to wear more bright and daring coloured clothes. This could be because she is happy after getting back with her boyfriend Spencer. Relationships Amy Duncan (Mum) '' Teddy has a good relationship with her mum and is the only one of the Duncan siblings to help Amy through her pregnancy with Toby. However, she also upsets her mum when she lies and tricks her, pretending she's cool. For example, in 'Butt-dialing Duncans' Teddy hangs out with her mum so that she lets her go to a midnight movie. Howeve, Amy always finds out. The two have a strong bond and Teddy asks Amy for boy advice. They also gang up on Bob when he does something wrong. Teddy helped Amy deliver Toby and often helps her mum by looking after Charlie.'' Bob Duncan (Dad) '' Teddy and Bob have a generally good relationship and in 'A Duncan Christmas' Bob admits that Teddy is his favourite child. Teddy quite often feels that her dad is unfair to her, but it is only because he cares and he doesn't want to accept his little girl is growing up. Teddy helps her dad out in difficult situations, but only so that she can get something from him. For example, when Teddy wants a new car, she goes with her dad to his exterminator conference.'' PJ Duncan (Older Brother) '' Teddy and PJ have a typical brother and sister relationship. In other words, they fight a lot. However, they love each other very much and are there for each other. Ever since they were kids they've fought, but they fight together to save their old childhood treehouse for Charlie. PJ is shown to be sometimes jealous of Teddy and thinks that she is more intelligent than him. This is brought to a front when Teddy gets a higher position at Kwikki Chicki even though PJ already works there, but Teddy quits so that her brother gets the credit he deserves.'' Gabe Duncan (Younger Brother) '' Gabe and Teddy get on quite well, however Teddy doesn't approve of his bad ways and often has to apologise to Mrs Dabney (Gabe's arch rival and neighbour) on his behalf. Teddy originally says that she wishes her parents had stopped at 2 kids, but at the end of the first episode she takes it back and says she does care. It is shown that she does care for Gabe as she tries to help him get a girl and acts as his mum to stop him from getting into trouble. Despite this, they still have typical brother-sister disputes.'' Charlie Duncan (Younger Sister) '' Teddy adores her baby sister Charlie. She is very much like a second mother to her and cares for her while her mum is at work. Teddy makes video diaries to help Charlie when she's older as she will have moved out. In each video diary she wishes charlie good luck at the end. She always makes sure Charlie is safe and happy as her parents often forget important milestones in Charlie's life. Teddy is devastated when she thinks she's lost all Charlie's video diaries and spends all night recreating them, which shows how much she truly loves her little sister.'' Toby Duncan (Younger Brother) '' Teddy is very motherly towards her baby brother Toby, just like with Charlie. She is the first one of the Duncan children to hold him and she shows him his new room and pictures of the rest of the family at the end of the hour-long episode 'Special Delivery'. She helps look after him a lot while her mum works. It is thought that although the video diaries are still addressed to Charlie, Teddy is also giving advice to Toby at the end of season 3. '' Ivy Wentz (Best Friend) '' Teddy and Ivy always hang out and give each other advice. They are very good at tricking their mums to let them do things they shouldn't. Teddy often doesn't approve of Ivy's schemes, but goes along with them although they always get found out. Ivy is often critical of Teddy's clothing, but it just goes over her head and the two have never been shown having a major arguement. They confide in each other and feel very close.'' Emmett Heglin '' Emmett has a massive crush on Teddy, but Teddy does not feel the same way at all. He tries numerous times to break Teddy up with her boyfriends, but it doesn't work. Teddy begins to think she might like Emmett when she gets a job at Super Adventure Land where she has to kiss him, but it was just a dream. Nearer the end of the series, Emmett seems to be over his crush and the two become friends.'' Relationship with Spencer Walsh Teddy's boyfriend on and off throughout the series has been Spencer Walsh (portrayed by Shane Harper, Bridgit Mendler's boyfriend in real life). In the premier episode, Study Date, Spencer comes over to study with Teddy. Long before this Teddy had a crush on Spencer, but never had the courage to ask him out. However, the date gets disturbed numerous times when the rest of the family need Teddy's assistance. Spencer tries to kiss Teddy about 4 times, but never gets the chance before he has to leave. At the end of the episode, Teddy gets a text from Spencer asking if she wants to hang out the next day. This shows the start of their relationship. In Dance Off, Teddy asks Spencer to a school dance. However, when they team up with Ivy, her date Emmett tries to split Spencer and her up all night because he has a crush on her. Spencer discovers that Emmett is a great break dancer and they spend the rest of the dance performing for the rest of the guests, much to Teddy's dismay. She was hoping to get her first kiss with Spencer at the dance. While they're driving back to the house, Ivy deistracts Emmett so that Teddy can talk to Spencer. She just blabs and Spencer kisses her to stop her, but he trult does mean the kiss. Afterwards, Teddy can't stop smiling, showing that she's really in love with Spencer. Charlie Goes Viral is the first episode where it is acknowledged that Spencer and Teddy are officially dating. In this epsidoe Spencer invites Teddy to come and meet his parents after they can't study because of distractions at her house. Teddy discovers how great Spencer's mum and dad are much more sophisticated than hers and she wants to hang out there again and again. However, when Teddy's family is on TV and the Walsh's start to make fun of them, Spencer defends Teddy's family and she leaves. It is shown later that Spencer actually prefers Teddy's house. He thinks his house is too quiet. At the end of the episode, Teddy and Spencer kiss, but this is not shown on screen as Teddy is making a video diary and she doesn't think it's appropriate for Charlie to see. In Duncans Got Talent, Spencer decides to pair up with Teddy and do a dance for the school talent show. However, when he discovers she's a terrible dancer, he fakes a sprained ankle. Teddy takes care of him until she discovers he's been lying and the two fall out. Spencer still comes to the talent show and feels guilty when he sees Teddy making a fool of herself. At the end of the episode, Teddy and Spencer make up and are a happy couple again. In Girl Bites Dog, Charlei bites Spencer. This makes Teddy suspiciou of Spencer and decides to go to his workplace to find out if there is anything going on. She finds him with another girl and confronts him, but it turns out that Skyler is his cousin. The next day, Teddy goes to apologise to Spencer. On the way she bumps into Skyler and apologises to her too. Instead, she finds out that Spencer told skyler that Teddy was his cousin and both girls discover he's a cheater. A brokenhearted Teddy confronts him in the shop and shoves her present in his face, before walking out. Teddy is obviously devastated as she can't even make her video diary at the end of the episode. In Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band, Teddy becomes friends with Skyler and the two girls decide to use their musical talent to get back at Spencer. They write a song called The Two Timin' Pig song and record it to post on the internet. However, Teddy can't bring herself to post it, which shows that she still has feelings for him. At the end of the episode, Spencer comes to try and apologise to Teddy, but she doesn't accept it. In Teddy Rebounds, Teddy gets a new boyfriend (an 11 year old) who she doesn't like to make Spencer jealous. However, she discovers that Spencer has already moved on too and is even more determined to make him jealous. Spencer finds out that Teddy's new boyfriend is an 11 year old and the two agree that what they were doing was stupid. They leave each other alone and Teddy breaks up with her fake boyfriend after seeing sense. In Snow Show, Spencer turns up a the Duncan family vacation. Previously in the episode, Teddy had been told by a fortune teller that on the trip she'll find her true love and when Spencer turns up, it makes her begin to doubt breaking up with him. On the skii lift, Spencer sits next to Teddy and conveniently the lift stops for a few minutes. This gives Spencer a chance to tell Teddy how deeply he regrets cheating on her. He even kisses her, but Teddy says that she doesn't feel anything, but clips from later in the episode suggest that she does. After Teddy tells him this, Spencer decides to leave her alone. In Battle Of The Bands, both Teddy and Skylar form a band to compete in the school battle of the bands contest. Teddy finds out that Spencer is also competing alone and questions his admission to the contest. Everyone enjoys Spencer's performance at the contest and Teddy and Skylar team up with her borthers band to perform as a quartet. Their strange combination of rock and pop wins over the crowd and judges and they win the contest. At the end of the episode, Teddy says that she feels good about beating Spencer in her video diary. In The Singin' Dancin' Duncans, Teddy's class has a mock court, which Spencer is also part of. Ivy fails to call Teddy the night before the debate and she suspects that Ivy has been to a party she wasn't invited to. Teddy gets mad and confronts Ivy in the performance and eventually finds out that she and her boyfriend Raymond were hanging out with Spencer. Spencer tries to defend Ivy, but Teddy runs out of the room crying. This show that she may be jealous of Ivy for hanging out with Spencer, which is the first hint that she may still like Spencer. In PJ In The City Teddy goes to a clothes store and discovers Spencer works there. She talks to him and sees that it is an easy job and she really wants a car, so she decides to apply. Spencer helps her pointing out her best qualities. At the end of the episode, Spencer tries to help Teddy during her interview, but it doesn't work out. This shows that Spencer still cares for Teddy too. In Return To Super Adventure Land Teddy gets a job as an actress at Super Adventure Land. She plays a princess who has to kiss a frog, which she finds out is Emmett. She is disgusted and Emmett quits as he doesn't want to upset Teddy. However, things get worse when Teddy discovers that the new frog is Spencer. Teddy doesn't know if she will be able to kiss him. This suggests she is scared that if she does, she may want to get back together with him. In Can You Keep A Secret? Teddy kisses Spencer in the show and runs away. Later, when Spencer goes around to her house to check that she's okay, she admits to enjoying the kiss. Spencer apologises to Teddy and they get back together. However, Teddy puts off telling her parents as she doesn't want to lose her new car, which her mum only got her so that she didn't have to work with Spencer. Eventually though, she sees sense and tells her parents about Spencer. Amy is weary at first, but agrees that as long as Teddy's happyit's fine. They also let Teddy keep her car. In Make Room For Baby, Teddy and Spencer are fed up with working outside in the heat at Super Adventure Land so decide to audition for the parts of George and Martha Washington in an inside production. Unfortunately, Teddy doesn't get the part, but Spencer does. Teddy gets jealous and goes on stage during the show as Ben Franklin, creating a strange and entertaining show. Afterwards, Spencer reassures Teddy that he only wants to be with her and they kiss while still dressed as their characters. This means they get fired from Super Adventure Land. In Bad Luck Teddy, Spencer's basketball team think Teddy is a jinx as they haven't won a game since she got back together with Spencer. Determined to prove them wrong, Teddy and Spencer fake break-up in school so the team can relax and win again. Teddy goes to the game and runs onto the pitch when the game is over, but she doesn't notice that the score is tied. Spencer luckily makes his penalty shot and they win, proving Teddy is not a jinx. In Dress Mess, Spencer asks Teddy to go to prom and obviously she accepted. However, Teddy's mum makes her wear a hideous dress, but she changes at the prom. This shows that Spencer really loves Teddy because he doesn't run away or decide no to go with Teddy to the prom after seeing her awful dress. PJ's prom is at the girl's home so Teddy and Spencer decide to go so that his prom isn't completely miserable. Teddy asks Spencer if he minds being at a fake prom, but he doesn't and they kiss. He says, 'As long as we're together, I don't care where we are', which once again shows how much he loves her. In Catch Me If You Can, Teddy and Spencer have a secret that they keep from Teddy's parents, but Amy follows them when they head out to find out what's really going on. She discovers that they are in a play and is devastated that Teddy didn't ask for her help. Spencer finds that one of the actors broke his leg and offers Amy the part. They all perform a great show. In Welcome Home, Spencer forgets his and Teddy's anniversary, but plans something special once he's reminded. However, when Amy can't stand her mother-in-law who's staying over, Teddy is forced to take her on their date and let her grandmother make her up to look like an old woman. This again shows how much Spencer loves Teddy because he still takes her looking ridculous and her grandmother on the date. Teddy apologises, but Spencer doesn't seem bothered. In Baby Steps, Teddy realises that she feels awkward around Spencer's mother. She asks him for advice and he tells her to take his mum out for a tea. Teddy does so, but everything goes wrong and she feels just as awkward. This episode shows that Spencer cared more about Teddy than his mum because he only knows one true fact about his mum, whereas he knows everything about Teddy.